


A New City to Explore

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 21st Century NYC, Agents of SHIELD S4 Alt TL, Alternate Universe, Anxious Tony Stark, Aunt Peg is Alive, Bonding, Current Events, Embarrassing Story from WW2, Exploring A New Time, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), MCU AU, Minor Sexy Fluff mentioned, Multiverse Portals, Peg loves 21st century clothes, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Post Agent Carter(TV), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SHIELD Safehouse, Shopping, Time Travel, US Pol - Freeform, WHIH News Update, Watchdogs (Marvel), Wedding Planning, girls day out, spilling secrets, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: WHIH coverage of an impending murder trial involving a member of the Watchdogs and an Inhuman.Peg finally get clearance to leave the Safehouse &explore the city with Maria. A shopping trip& dinner lead to a funny story from WW2.(hehe, good thing Steve& Bucky aren't alive to be embarrassed *wink*)Tony's a bundle of nerves as Happy helps him prepare for date night& wedding planning with Pepper. On the way, he spots a familiar face from his past.
Series: Agent Of Resistance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A New City to Explore

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03032017]**

**Loc: NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**< news cast plays on tv in Peg’s office>**

**Christine Everhart:** **_Orlando Acosa, a flying Inhuman firefighter, veteran Army medic based in Port Devron, FL was shot out of the air on his way home after assisting victims of a multi-car crash._ **

**_Robert Goss admitted to the shooting, claiming self-defence under Florida’s Stand Your Ground law._ **

**_Goss claimed he felt threatened by Acosa’s bloodied appearance. Prosecutors say Goss’s actions were premeditated. They uncovered multiple links between Goss and the anti-Inhuman group, the Watchdogs. The Watchdogs are known for their attacks on Inhumans, with one branch of the group going as far as to attack and destroy an ATCU facility in Indiana last April._ **

**_Local law enforcement fears this impending trial is a powderkeg situation with protestors from both sides in attendance. More tonight from the courthouse by WHiH correspondent, Madeline Schaffer._ **

**< Maria enters the office, turning off the tv>**

**Peggy: <looks up from the computer in excitement> ** **_Not to sound ungrateful, but it’s about bloody damn time! Fieldwork?_ **

**Maria:** **_I wasn’t able to talk Fury into clearing you for the field -yet. I did, however, convince him that keeping you cooped up in here was detrimental to your mental health. Also, I reminded him that you came here with nothing but the clothes on your back. Even though I was able to find some spare uniforms and things, you still are in dire need of a shopping trip_** **.**

**Peggy: <Realizing> ** **_Good Lord! It’s been more than a month since I arrived, hasn’t it? I didn’t realize when I left my time that this would be a long term operation. I’d have grabbed my go-bag from the office._ ** **< laughing> ** **_Of course, I’m sure my tactical gear would be as outdated as my shoes._ **

**Maria: <They start walking through the building> ** **_We’ll get you tac gear later. I’m still working on Nick about fieldwork, because as great as you’ve been on data, strategy, and training the newbies -you belong out there. He’s still worried about you being recognized on the street, but he knows I’m capable of protecting you._ **

**Peggy: <sighing> ** **_No offence, but I’m capable of taking care of myself. Nevertheless, I do appreciate you speaking to him on my behalf. So, where are we headed for my first outing? I’m not even sure which borough we’re in._ **

**Maria:** **_Well we’re in Manhattan, Madison and 59th st to be exact._ **

**Peggy:** **_Oh! My! I was living just a few blocks away. Well, and a few decades. I’m sure the Griffith is no longer there._ **

**Maria:** **_Yeah, I’m afraid that there’s not much left you’ll recognize. Even your old SSR offices are gone._ **

**Peggy: <sighs> ** **_The world has changed so much._ ** ** <Perks up>** **_But there’s no time to be maudlin, I want to see it all! Well, except the tourist traps, there are always those in any time, I’m sure._ **

**Maria: <opening the door> ** **_Well, welcome to 2017, Peggy._ **

**Peggy: <steps out in wonder> ** **_The buildings are so much taller! And all the lights! During the daytime!_ ** **< is almost knocked down by a passerby>** **_So many people! I thought the sidewalks were crowded before!_ **

**Maria: <smiles, pointing east> ** **_Shall we get to it? I thought we’d stick close to home for your first time out. We’ll hit a few stores, and maybe some food after._ **

**Peggy: <laughs> ** **_Well, you know I’ll never turn down a good meal!_ **

**< They stroll a few blocks, Peggy stopping often to comment on some new sight or marvel. Finally stopping before another large building covered in lights, flags, and massive display windows.>**

**Maria:** **_I figured we’d try to outfit you with most of what you’ll need in one stop, you don’t strike me as the ‘shop till you drop’ type._ **

**Peggy: <quizzical look>** **_‘Shop till you drop’ sounds like a perverse endurance race. No thank you. I think I’d rather run obstacle courses back at Camp Lehigh._ **

**Maria: <snickers> ** **_If you ever get caught in here on Black Friday, you’ll be glad for your combat training._ **

**Peggy:** ** _Bloomingdale’s was around during my time, but it feels like even that’s gotten bigger_**!

**[Bloomingdale’s Security Footage 03022017]**

**Loc: Lexington & 59th, Manhattan, NY**

**< a few hours and many outfits later>**

**Maria:** **_I TOLD you not to look at the price tags!_ **

**Peggy:** **_Good Lord! Do I dare ask how much a simple cup of coffee would cost?_ **

**Maria: <laughs> ** **_Depends, do you have any heart conditions I should know about?_ **

**Peggy:** **_Had I known, I would have chosen much less._ ** **< looks over at the stack of outfits>** **_How am I going to pay for all of this?_ **

**Maria: <grins, pulling out a black card, blank except for a circular blue logo> ** **_I’ve still got an expense account with a former employer. Besides, you were actually having FUN trying on everything!_ **

**Peggy: <grins, nodding her head> ** **_Oh all right, I admit it! I suppose shopping can be more fun with a friend. I do so love these new fabrics. Especially the undergarments!_ **

**Maria:** **_So I noticed._ ** ** <pointing at a separate stack of assorted bras& panties> ** **_I suppose those aren’t what you’re used to either._ **

**Peggy:** **_I wish I’d had things like that to wear under my uniform back in the war. It would have made undressing so much easier when Steve and I would sneak off from the rest of the commandos._ **

**Maria:** **_Wait, what?! Are you saying that you and Captain America….._ **

**Peggy: <grins> **

**Maria:** **_But what about those ‘old-time values’ about waiting for marriage and all that stuff?_ **

**Peggy:** **_We were on the front lines, in the middle of a war. It was a dark time,_ ** ** <eyes saddened just a bit> ** **_and one never knew if they’d see the next dawn. Steve and I stole as many moments of happiness as we could. I know if he’d lived, we would probably have married and settled down with a home and a family. In the midst of a war, we cherished what we had._ **

**Maria:** **_Wow, I never thought of it like that._ ** ** <ponders, remembering> ** **_No wonder Cap was so upset_ ** ** <catches herself> ** **_so upsetting for you to lose._ **

**Peggy: <takes a deep breath>** **_Yes, he was. But oh the memories!_ ** **< smiles again>**

**Maria: <trying to distract> ** **_So, what do you feel like eating after we’re done?_ **

**Peggy:** **_Hmm, all this shopping has left me starving! I really have no idea, there’s so much variety now!_ **

**Maria: <flags down a rather snooty sales person> ** **_We’ll take all of it, can you have it delivered?_ ** ** <flashes the Stark card, the man’s eyes widen& he nods as she gives him the address>**

**Peggy: <watches> ** **_That little card turned that snobby wanker into a grovelling monkey, what is it?_ **

**Maria:** **_Money still rules the world, it’s just not always in paper form anymore. I’ll explain over dinner, but THEN, I want to hear more war stories._ **

**Peggy: <shakes her head> ** **_Always with the war stories, I’d have expected by now you’d have grown tired of them._ **

**Maria: <heading towards the exit> ** **_After hearing about you and Cap? Are you kidding?_ **

**[Avengers Tower Security Footage 03022017]**

**Loc: Avengers Tower, Penthouse, Broadway & W 58th St, Manhattan, New York**

**Tony: <looks at the invoice, eyes widen, dials phone, syrupy snarky voice> ****_Hi Maria! Long time no talk. What’s new?_** ** <listens> ****_Do you perhaps just happen to still have that Stark expense card Pepper gave you? You didn’t lose it or have it get stolen?_** ** <listens, blushes slightly> ****_Ok, ok, fine, but over five grand on new cloth_** es? ** <Looks back at invoice again> ****_Outfitting a new operative? With the amount of lingerie you just bought?_** ** <snark returns to voice> **_**Iiii’m gonna need to see the surveillance videos from this operation.**_

**Happy: <points to watch, whispers> ** **_Tick Tock Boss, can’t be late._ **

**Tony: <wrapping up> ** **_Ok, yeah. We can talk about it tomorrow, late meeting, gotta run. No more shopping sprees until I see that video, k?_ ** **< hangs up the phone, turns back to Happy, anxiously> ** **_So, outfit aside, how do you think I’m doing?_ **

**Happy:** **_Well, You’ve quit drinking, again. You’re not up all night tinkering in the workshop for days anymore. You’re using that therapy simulator to work through issues, and this is the first anxiety attack you’ve had in a long time._ **

**Tony: <nervously> ** **_So I’m doing pretty good, right?_ **

**Happy: <noncommittal> ** **_You’ve made improvements._ **

**Tony:** **_Do you think the flowers I sent were too much?_ **

**Happy:** **_I think the new jet you bought her to hold them all may have been a bit over the top._ **

**Tony:** **_Hey! At least I didn’t send strawberries, I’m learning!_ **

**[Traffic Cam Footage 03022017]**

**Loc: Serafina Osteria, E 58th St, Manhattan, New York**

**Peggy: <laughing> ** **_So there I was, sitting on the edge of the desk. BURSTING out of my blouse, skirt hiked up to FOREVER, Steve’s biting my neck and distracting me as I fumble with his belt. The door bursts open, Steve grabs his shield to cover me, and Barnes goes_ ** _‘Dugan sent me to find, oh crap, I saw nothing!’_ **_turns and bolts from the room, leaving the door WIDE OPEN! I think that was the only time I ever saw him blush. Steve and I were furious because we both knew Dugan did it on purpose as a joke._ **

**Maria: <crying with laughter> ** **_Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!_ **

**Peggy: <still laughing hysterically> ** **_I can ONLY get away with telling that story because neither of them is alive to be embarrassed by it!_ ** **< Maria’s phone buzzes, interrupting their laughter>**

**Maria: <looks at it> ** **_Shit._ **

**Maria: <answers, falsely cheery>** **_Hi Tony!_ ** ** <listens> ** **_Um, nothing much, what’s up?_ ** ** <listens, her voice turns a bit snarky> ** **_Well, technically, I’m still a Security Consultant for SI. Pepper told me to keep it as 12% of my fee._ ** **< grins> ** **_Well I’ve got a new operative that needed gear, she came to us with nothing and only the best would do, you understand._ ** ** <frowns>** **_Yeah, not gonna happen Stark._ ** ** <rolls eyes> ** **_Uh huh, yeah right, still no._ **

**Peggy:** **_Tony Stark? Would that be?_ **

**Maria: <sigh> ** **_Howard’s kid? Yeah. The less you know, the better. Fury will kill me if he finds out I even told you Tony exists._ **

**Peggy: <sighing>** **_Yes, yes, I know._ ** **< twirls hand>** **_Round trip, timelines, too much knowledge. You’ve already told me he exists. At least tell me one thing. Is he a good man?_ **

**Maria:** **_From what I’ve heard, he’s a lot like his dad._ **

**Peggy: <smiles, laughing> ** **_Well, that’s a mixed bag of kippers, right there._ **

**< the women continue to chat, the remains of their meals now replaced with dessert and more coffee, minutes later, a limo stops in traffic nearby, the window rolls down>**

**Tony:** **_Uh, Happy? I know I’ve had some concussions in the past, but why does it look like Hill is on a date with what looks like my dead aunt?_ ** ** <Happy’s eyebrows raise, Tony takes a picture before the limo continues> ** **_Fury and I are so having a talk in the morning. Well, the afternoon if tonight goes well._ **

**Happy: <mumbling under his breath> ** **_I swear to God if he fucks things up tonight, I’m quitting. Maybe Jon Favreau needs a driver._**


End file.
